Kingdom Hearts: Broken Remembrance
by Haruka Maizuka
Summary: Riku is haunted by fragments of memories after a visit from a girl controlling dark powers and heartless. He seems to have awaken an uncotrollable power in her and must stop it, but how can he if doesn't remember who she is or what the promise he made her
1. Begining

DICSCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and such. They are property of Squaresoft and Disney. However the character Hikari does belong to me.

Ch 1. A Beginning

A/N I know, some people are not fond of fan characters. However Hikari is here to be a new face, a new opponent, maybe a new friend. There is always a need for new characters eventually!

As the breeze blew across Riku's face he thought, all these years he wanted freedom from this island and now he was just happy to be back. Yet as hard as he thought, he couldn't remember why he had wanted to leave in the first place. "It was because of Kairi… she came and I saw that there was more… but still, I feel as if that many just be a part of the reason." he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself? You always did do that." a soft , kind voice said in an almost emotional tone from behind him, "Hello Riku."

He turned around his eyes catching site of a girl. Her black pigtails moved as the sea's gentle breeze blew lightly across her pale face. A light jingling noise caught his ears as small beads at the ends of her little braids hit one another. Her grey eyes held tears that were almost ready to flow over her eyelashes and down her slightly pink cheeks. She was clad in a white tank top with a heart with wings shape ripped into the front over a pale yellow tank top. A black skirt accented her curves and black boots accompanied the look along with white and yellow fingerless gloves and a black band around her upper left arm.

Something about this girl seemed so familiar, yet he had no clue who she was, "How do you know me?"

A tear slid down her cheek, "He was right, you have forgotten me, you have forgotten your promise. All for

that girl, Kairi the Seventh Princess of Heart! I hate you!" she screamed at him.

"What?" Riku's voice was almost a whisper as he struggled to remember what she was talking about, "Hikari…" he mumbled then he yelled so she could hear, "Your name! It's Hikari!"

"It is too late Riku! You broke your promise! You lied to me, you forgot! Of course someone as weak as you, someone who couldn't even control his dark side, wouldn't be able to remember!" she sneered at him.

"How do you know that!" Riku cried out, but before he got his answer she was disappearing through a portal made from the darkness.

"_We_ will make you all submit to the darkness! There is darkness in the kindest of hearts!" her voice rang out the last of her faded away. Something caught Riku's eye lying in the sand where Hikari had been. He walked over to it and reached for the item. It was a necklace, made of a simple cord and what looked like half a poupu fruit seed. In the seed was etched _ Tacd._

As much as Riku hated it, he had to follow her, he had to figure this one out. If the _he _she mentioned was who he thought it was, they were in danger. He rushed to find Sora to warn him, after all Sora was the Keyblade master.

"Sora, I believe she may have something to do with _him_." he warned handing Sora the necklace, "She dropped this, you have pals that know about stuff like this. Do what you must, as for me I have my own way to figure this out! Oh and look after Kairi." then he left using a portal like the one Hikari had used.

Sora grabbed the Keyblade and went to Kairi, "We are going Kairi!" he said smiling and grabbing her hand and leading her to where he had a gummi ship hidden. "Okay Sora! We'll all go together! Riku, you, and, I!" she said laughing softly.

"Riku has already left, he is going to figure out who the girl that was here really is. We have to stop Ansem." he said grinning back at her. This time she would be safe, as long as he could protect her.

A/N: Short I know, but I'll do more! I have been simmering this idea for a while now. So go ahead and tell me what you think! Also, yes I'm evil leaving you hanging like this! I may end up writing more like really soon though!


	2. Shortness ::

Ch. 2: heartless Attacks

Riku looked around, it seemed so different here then when he last saw this place. Things were calm and serene and there were no heartless, he also had control of his body which was something he didn't have back then.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded Riku as he walked along the hallways of Hallow Bastion memories fiddled with his mind.

_The sky overhead was clear and all was normal… but a flicker in the distance appeared and more fallowed. _

"_They are so pretty." a small voice with a light accent said beside him. Soon the stars came falling down. It was a meteorite shower. One landed near Riku and the person next to him screamed. Distinctively the young Riku grabbed her._

He snapped out of it ads someone grabbed his shoulder. He twisted around with his sword in hand ready to defend himself from an attack. There before him stood a tall muscular man with medium length brown hair, a scar across his face, an intense shade of sapphire colored his eyes, and a mouth that seemed as if it may have never smiled once and was now frozen that way. "Relax, you won't be needing that sword," the man said his voice deep and smooth.

Riku recognized him, he was one of the people who he had seen with Sora the day he (Riku) had gone to the darkness. The Memory of losing control of himself made him shudder, "Who are you?"

"I'm Leon, You have connections to Sora correct?" was the man's reply.

"Yes, and this is about heartless attacks isn't it?" he responded with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"I believe I may be hunting the one who is causing the attacks."

"Does Sora know about this?"

"Yes, and if I'm correct he will be coming to you for help on tracking this girl," Riku said softly, "she left us with a small clue."

A/N: Man, I have Writers block… so I'll continue some other time O.o So I'm sorry it is short and literally leaves ya hanging!


End file.
